A group-III nitride semiconductor is used as a material of a semiconductor light emitting device such as a laser diode (LD) and a light emitting diode (LED). The group-III nitride semiconductor is represented by general formula AlxGayIn1−x−yN (However, 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
In a semiconductor light emitting device using the group-III nitride semiconductor, improvement of the light emission efficiency of the device is required. Therefore, a device structure and a manufacturing method for improving the light emission efficiency have been researched.